conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Curos Praecor (Dendrius galaxy)
Praecor was an Orientan spy and criminal. History Praecor was born in 27 084, in Orientus. His parents were strong nationalists, as well as operatives for a powerful criminal organization, and was brought up to follow their ways. His mother was killed just three weeks after his birth by an enemy assassin and his father committed suicide following a series of arson attacks against him. Needless to say, Praecor had a very disrupted childhood. Praecor was expelled from five different schools before he was ten years old, for a number of charges including arson, theft and vandalism. He was arrested nine times but each time managed to wriggle his way out of any charges. Although reckless and disobedient, he was often described as exceptionally intelligent by teachers and carers and would have been able to gain good qualifications were it not for his resistance to society. When he was thirteen years old, he single-handedly robbed a large bank in his home country, Incommos, stealing large quantities of money. When he was not caught, he repeated the raid on another bank, again being successful. He repeated these attacks six times, but was eventually caught when his picture was taken on camera and he was recognised by a local officer as a troublemaker. He was arrested and sentenced to thirty years in prison. However, a government official on the lookout for a young spy to find out what the ILN were doing with all their research came across Praecor's record and went to meet him. Upon meeting, the official was sure that this was the boy they needed. Just two days later he was temporarily brought out of prison and taken to a intelligence base in southern Incommos. Praecor was offered a deal - he would be sent to Opulos, where his task would be to find the source of all the incredible research that they were coming up with and collect a sample. Everything would be set up - a helicopter to get him out as quickly as possible, a plane to deploy him in, an undetectable two way radio so that he could keep in communication and a series of 'gadgets' that would allow him to break into an enemy base when he found what he was looking for. In return, he would be immediately released from prison and given a job in the intelligence department of the Orientan government. Praecor instantly accepted. He was given two weeks training and then dispatched to his mission. Upon his deployment in Opulos in didn't take him long to figure out that there were a few large research bases. By using a false identity and mysterious 'connections' he was able to target the source of many of the ILN's new achievements: the Eclipse project. He successfully broke into the base and stole a series of vital documents that stated some of the project's plans for the future. This were then used politically by the Orientan government. However, when he returned the government chose to betray him and return him to his cell owing to his intelligence and skill so that he could be contained. He broke out and began travelling across the country, looking for someone who he could work for. He survived and prospered by stealing. After a few months he was picked up by a gang from a criminal organization called Black Sun. They brought him in and, with his record, Praecor was able to get a job as an assassin working for the group. He was only sixteen years old. While working for Black Sun he completed seventeen successful assassinations and became a renouned assassin. He finally met his end, however, when he attempted to break into a prison of the government, the same one that he had broken out of seven years before. He was arrested and executed publicly at the age of twenty two. His fortune was taken by Black Sun. It is possible that he may have had some relatives, but none were ever found. He remains an iconic figure to many of the less noble Segments, particularly the Fourth Segment. Praecor was never identified by the ILN. Category:Palaedonia Category:Dendrius galaxy